Back to December
by animateTheWords
Summary: Percy just came out from a five year relationship when he entered college. He tries very hard to forget his past love by overworking himself but what does it mean for Percy when the hit pop singer, Annabeth Chase, stumbles into the cafe he is working at. Percabeth as always. OOC
1. Prologue

**So, I redid the prologue and added what needs to be added. So yeah, here is the first chapter of my new story. However, I think this will only last for six chapters, this included. Hope you guys will like it. I will post the next chapter as soon as I typed the whole thing again on my computer since I'm being a stupid person, not knowing how to send it from my ipad to my computer.**

* * *

Percy just stood there gaping at me, not able to comprehend why I was in front of their doorstep. Meanwhile, I have no idea what to think especially since I just found my ex-boyfriend in his boxers when three ladies had just answered the door. I couldn't help but feel my jealousy flare up but who could blame me when I don't want to share that hot body of his. Then, I remembered that he isn't mine anymore.

Percy, sensing where my thoughts had led me, finally broke the silence. "It's not what it looks like." Yeah, that just made the mental image I created a bit more real when he said that. I would have like to know whether my face is that easy to read because even the girl in the middle have sensed my thoughts.

"Wait! We didn't-I didn't-," the girl in the middle was stuttering so bad that I felt bad for her to think like that. Percy just sighed like this just caused him the greatest inconvenience which it probably did.

"Rachel, aren't you going to school?" Percy asked and I couldn't help but feel weak in my knees with his husky morning voice.

"Don't you want coffee anymore?" The redheaded girl, who seemed to be named Rachel, asked him like he gets his coffee all the time. I wonder what their status is and I really hope they are not together.

"No, I'll go get coffee later. I just need to-," he nodded at my direction which she understood quickly.

"It was nice meeting you meeting you miss Annabeth." The three girls said while squealing and leaving the two of us. Percy then proceeded to go further in the apartment and left me out front. I guess I deserve the cold treatment. I didn't know what to do until I saw Percy's head pop out.

"Come on in then. What are you waiting for? Christmas?" He said irritably.

"I just-,"

"Whatever, just come in already before this place gets mobbed because of you." I wanted to cry because of his coldness. I knew I'm the one who did this to him but I didn't expect it to be this bad. I kept in the tears at bay while I entered their threshold and I couldn't help but feel reminiscent about the smell of the house. I knew that he is still baking since the smell of cookies seems to be ingrained in the house.

When I reached their living room, I saw that Percy wasn't there and I don't know whether I'm welcomed to sit at his couch so I just stood their awkwardly waiting for Percy.

"You don't like to sit down?" I quickly turned around to his cold voice and found him staring at me with two cups in his hands. I would have asked him what kind of beverage he is holding but he is still only in his boxers and his abs are most distracting.

"Are my abs that attractive?" Percy said and I'm quite glad that I heard a hint of amusement in it. He placed the two cups, which are coffee, on the table and sat down. "Sit." He commanded.

"I thought you had no coffee since you asked that redheaded girl to get you coffee." I asked abruptly. His scowled deepened.

"I have another supply of coffee..," he said slowly that I knew that he is hiding something. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" Straight to the point. I always told him that he should do that but I didn't know that I wouldn't like it when he is like that to me.

"I just-, I just wanted to see you." I said in a quiet voice.

"Thought my changing of place would hint that I didn't want to see you." Ouch. That stings. "Besides, I believe you're the one who didn't want to see me?" He asked challengingly.

"Perce-,"

"How'd you find me anyways?" He asked abruptly.

"I-, I followed you home from work..," I said shyly but who wouldn't especially since I'm a famous singer that had just followed his ex-boyfriend.

"From work? The last time I worked was a week ago." He exclaimed shocked by what I declared.

"Yeah," I muttered while looking down. It took me all my courage to even come to this place again, how did he expect me to find courage immediately to talk to him? Another silence ensued before Percy breaking it again.

"You know, I didn't poison that." He said while looking straight at the coffee.

"I know." I replied quietly again and he nodded. He looks conflicted like he wanted to say something but he decided to stay silent and looked away.

It took me a while but I decided to drink the coffee. I was surprised to taste my favorite coffee blend and couldn't help but feel elated to learn he still remembers it. "I didn't expect for you to remember." I muttered in such a quiet voice that I thought he wouldn't hear it.

"Well," he seemed uncomfortable to be called out with his gesture. "I'm not like you." I guess I deserved that blow but it still left me crying in the inside. I'm so stupid for doing that to him. However, I couldn't help but notice longing written on his face when he said that.

"What are you doing here, Annabeth?" He asked again and I knew that he wants to hear my whole answer. He sounded exhausted and I don't know whether it was due to him just waking up or by my presence. I looked down, not knowing whether he would appreciate the eye to eye contact.

"I—I," I don't know what to say. I don't know whether he would forgive me if I told him the whole truth. I knew that I hurt him so much with this lie and I can't find the courage to tell him. So instead, I told him my feelings, "I still love you, Percy." I told him in a whisper then looked up to see his expression. I don't know what I should expect but I didn't expect anger to be written on his face.

"Get out." He said in a deadly whisper.

"Perce—,"

"I said get out!" He yelled and I felt a tear escaped my eyes. I could see that his whole body is rigid and stiff. He looked so guarded and angry but his eyes tell me something different. Suffering. Longing. The realization hit me so hard that I couldn't help a sob escaping my lips.

I stood up and ran from there. I quickly opened the front door and got out of his place. However, right before I closed it, I heard a crash from the inside. Percy screaming from the top of his lungs. He sounded frustrated and he kept breaking things inside. I stood there, still not closing the door, listening to Percy's rage. I don't know how long I stood there listening to his pain. It felt like a millennium and I wished I didn't come to see him. All I ever did was destroy his life.

When I thought he had calmed down, he let out a guttural scream then broke into crying. A full out crying that left my heart into pieces. I wanted to go and hug him but I know that he doesn't want that. I know that he wanted me to leave. So I left. I left him again, not knowing that was the last time I will ever see him or hear him.


	2. First Letter

**A/N So here you go guys. I have written this a long time ago but I didn't want to post it yet because I have a lot of stories but oh well. I will try to finish them all. I tried to do a different kind of writing right now. Enjoy guys :) Reviews and comments are appreciated. I'll try to update but you guys know me to be busy most of the time so sorry for that.**

 **Oh right. For those who have read this before. Please reread the prologue. I add into that one. If this is the first time, just ignore this.**

* * *

December 8, 2014

Dear Annabeth, (hmm that sounds to formal and cliché)

Hey Annabeth! (Ugh, too informal.)

Greetings my love, (What am I? British?)

Dear Wise Girl, (Finally. I'm only at the greetings but I'm already having a hard time writing. Something is wrong with me.)

How are you? It's been a long time, huh? Two years have passed like the wind and I am certainly not talking about the wind I produced when we ate at a Taco bell once before. Can you believe how much time had passed? I couldn't. Two years since the last time I saw you in person. Two years since I saw your beautiful grey eyes up close. Do you know how maddening it is? How hard it is to go back what it used to be? It's terrifyingly frustrating that I could only watch you from afar once again? Does that sound like a stalker? But I cannot not know how you are doing. I know you hate it when I use double negatives but at least I could you roll your eyes again.

It seems like your singing career is doing much better. I heard your album went platinum just last week. I guess you're living the dream, huh? I remember you saying that you really want your album to shine. I'm really proud of you. It's nice to know that you can live your dream because right now, it seems I'm a failure.

I also saw it in the news that you and Luke are doing great. Is this your longest relationship? You guys have been together for two years now, huh? Looks like your decision was right. I guess I'm just a distraction for your career. An unnecessary baggage to lug around.

I wonder whether you think about me sometimes. I wonder if I ever cross your mind from time to time. I wonder whether the time we spent together was real for you as it was real for me. I wonder whether if you really have meant it when you say you don't love me when you left me.

I'm sorry for getting so sappy about this. I guess I just really miss you. I'm pathetic, aren't I? I couldn't help but think of those days, the days where I held importance in your heart. You knew so much about me that you could write my bibliography but I wonder if that is still the truth.

I guess you were wondering why I am even writing you this letter especially since I no longer fit in your life. I am wonder that myself. I am wonder as well if you are going to ever read this letter since you have a gazillion fan mails to sort through. Do you even read those or do you have people read it? I don't know since I didn't prod you too much in your stardom.

Anyways, I guess the real reason I am writing you this long, sappy, blast-from-past letter is because I don't know what to do now. I feel so lost right now. I wish for the days when we were together. I don't know if you would care but all I could do is dream about the past. I always dream about us but it gets worse when December hits. It's driving me mad, Wise Girl. All I could do is write out our past as I can't see my future.

;;

;;

It seems like it was just yesterday when you had walked into my life, when you decided to choose the same place as I was in. I had just finished high school (class of 2010! Yeah!) and started college at that time. I remember stressing out the previous year what college would accept me, the kid who has ADHD and dyslexia. Not even mentioning my dreadful grades on almost all my subjects, well except for biology. Thank God, NYU gives out swimming scholarships.

College life was so different and scary at those moments. It was so different from high school. It felt like getting hit with a freight train at full speed. I was so sad to leave my mother especially since she makes the greatest cookies mankind has ever tasted.

I was so glad to learn that my roommate was great to have around even though both of us complained that our dorm room felt like it was the size of a closet. Jason was just the same as me. He was just starting his first year in college hoping to major in business. We both seemed to hit it off and we were best buddies immediately although I seem to irritate him most of the time with my clutter. That dweeb was such a neat freak. If you ever decided to share this letter to Jason, Jason you know that I love you but you are still a dweeb.

Classes were mundane at high school and so were the classes in college except for the fact that it's a hundred times harder that I was truly thinking of dropping out and becoming a McDonald's employee. I think the only good side of college was that my classes didn't have to start till 10 am and I am so glad about my schedule since my work keeps me up all night.

College life wasn't cheap at all and I could not expect any help from back home. So working in those God forsaken hours is the price I have to pay to keep me inside the halls of NYU. The café I worked at is called Bacchus Garden and the manager had decided to raise the pay for those employees who dares to work from 10pm to 3am. The manager, Dionysus or as he like we call him, Mr. D, was an actually stingy person but he wanted to stay open at those wee hours and no one wanted to volunteer. Nobody even goes to the café at those hours since most of them are left broke and don't have cash for the overpriced coffee much less get coffee at 3 am. We only get two or maybe three customers in those hours but Mr. D wanted to stay open. The only time I was expecting for a rush in those hours is when finals are coming since a lot of students would want to stay up all night.

Only two of us volunteered and it wasn't even a week into the term when my buddy had decided he couldn't take it anymore and chose to quit which leaves me to enjoy those hours in solitude. Fun, right?

I was just getting used to my new life here in NYU when you and I met. The day when my lucky stars were shining bright.

It all started out as nothing but a mundane Monday which I hate by the way but I had to change my views when I met you. I'm sorry for getting sappy about it. I'll try to keep it low with my sappiness.

;;

;;

I woke up at 8:30 am that day since I didn't have to work on Sunday nights. Waking up in that uncomfortable bed was torture on my back. By the end of the year, I have to see a chiropractor to fix my aching back. The only thing that keeps me from sleeping on the floor is the fact that my bed is blue with a blue comforter. You already know about my obsession with the color blue. My side of the room is in the shade of blue while Jason's side was just in plain shade of white.

Even though I don't like what my bed is doing to my back, it still takes me a long time to get out of the bed especially since it is already December and winter is in full swing. It's a near miracle I ever get out of there with warmth filling my body. I really don't want to get out at the snow filled streets. I yawned as I sat up on my bed and saw to my right that Jason's bed was fixed already. He has classes at 7 am since he likes to start early. Something is definitely wrong with that boy.

I stood up from my bed and walked towards the bathroom while I'm clad in my Nemo boxers only. Jason laughed for hours when he saw that but I still held my head up high saying that Nemo is the coolest. Besides, he is no better since his boxers are covered in Lightning McQueen.

It took me about half an hour to finish my shower since I love hot showers and I didn't want to feel that chilly air that I would definitely feel when I get out of the water. Another thing that makes my shower longer is the fact that I brush my teeth inside the shower. You always say that was weird but hey, I don't have to brush feeling the cold air and it saves time, I think.

I got out of the shower and put on a light blue shirt and faded jeans. I then took my blue jacket. People find it weird about my complete obsession with the color blue but I didn't care. Besides, even though you said it was weird, you found it cute.

After I gout of the dorm, I found out it was snowing again. I quickly hopped in my old beaten Prius, blasting the warm air as I got in. I went to my favorite diner which was Hestia's Hearth. The manager, Hestia, loves me there and wasn't even surprised when I asked her if she could make flapjacks blue.

It got there in about seven minutes and Hestia was already waiting for me when I entered the establishment. The warmth of the place is already spreading through me, making me forget about the cold weather outside.

"Hello there, Perseus." She greeted me with a warm smile despite the cold weather. I really hated my full name to the point only two people got away from calling me Perseus. It was only my mom and Hestia who could only call me that. Well, you got added into that list.

"Hello, Hestia." I greeted back then hugged her.

"Blue pancakes?" She asked sarcastically as she held an arms away after we finished our hug. I just rolled my eyes trying to humor her.

"You know me so well. You are a Godsend. A mother Teresa in the modern world. A woman that brings hope and jo—," she slapped my arm cutting of my monologue. I wonder if you are rolling your eyes again as you read this since that's what you always do whenever I do my theatrics.

"You are such a weird child." She said without putting any bite into it. I just laughed cheekily and she left me to find my own table.

I sat down on my favorite table near the window. Nobody even sits there anymore after I claimed it and Hestia even reserved the table for me. There were only a handful of people in here since a lot of the students are in class already. I then stared outside, watching the snow fall. Even if I don't like the cold weather, I really love watching the snow.

Hestia then arrived moments later with my platter of pancakes and hot chocolate. She set it down in front of me and I looked at it with glee and mouthwatering eyes.

"Here you go, Perseus. Five blue flapjacks and your favorite ho-cho." Ho-Cho is just the way we call our hot chocolate. We're weird like that but like you said, I wouldn't be me if I weren't.

"This looks absolutely delicious." I complimented her since I knew she cooked it instead of their regular cook.

"Of course. My cooking skills are superb. Oh my." She covered her mouth with her hands with disbelief painted on her face. "Can't believe I said that. You're rubbing off on me!" She then slapped my arm for good measure. I just laughed loudly when I heard that. "Be quiet, Perseus." She glared playfully.

We then heard a crash coming from the kitchen and I heard Hestia sigh. I knew it must be one of her new employees that is making the ruckus. "You want me to help you train her?" I offered since I was always helping out the diner with her new employees. Not only am I good cook, I am able to manage well under pressure and a good trainer for new faces.

"No, it's alright." She declined. "Piper's getting there though."

"Well, I better get going then. I wouldn't want to intrude you with your breakfast." I smiled gratefully since I can barely hold a conversation when I'm eating. This is why I love Hestia. She is like my second mother.

I smothered my flapjacks with maple syrup that it almost overflowed off my plate. I then started digging into, feeling very satisfied with the taste of the food. Nothing like starting the day with delicious pancakes. I gobbled it up in record time, five minutes. I didn't realize I was that hungry.

"Already finished?" Hestia came out of nowhere and saw me looking at my empty plate with longing. "You must be hungrier than I thought." I nodded, embarrassed that I ate too quickly.

"You want some more?" She asked and I shook my head violently.

"No, no…no. Thank you though, for the offer." I smiled sheepishly. My mom did taught me how to be polite to other people. Hestia just looked at me with a brow raised, skeptical about it since my stomach is like a black hole.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good already." I smiled even though I really wanted some more. However, I don't want to push her hospitality towards me since my breakfast here is always free. I always manage to leave a large tip though. "They were really delicious." I added.

She beamed at me and ruffled my ebony hair. I playfully glared at her knowing that my hair is already messed up before she played with it. "Finish your ho-cho already. You're going to be late if you don't hurry up." She then took my dishes away and left me to drink my hot chocolate.

"Don't nag me, woman." I teased at her retreating figure.

"Don't push your luck, fish boy." She teased back which earned her a laugh from me. I took a sip from my cup and stared outside of the window. I always love spending time just drinking my warm beverage, looking at the snow and listening to your voice sing on the radio.

You were already so famous back then. I remember listening to your first song and I immediately fell in love with it. Your country voice was so perfect and even though they would say only girls could be your fans, I didn't care and continued listening to your songs.

"Love Story" was playing in the diner and I listened to it intently, like it held all the answers I was looking for. It was one of your old songs and compared to your new songs, your music had really change. I love those old country songs more than the new ones but still, I was still your avid fan.

I didn't kept count how many songs I've listened at that moment and I just listened to your voice, lulling me into serenity. I was so lost in your music that Hestia had to slap me upside on the head, waking me up from my dream-like state.

"Hey!" I half-glared at her while rubbing the spot she struck me. "That hurt." I pouted like a child.

"It doesn't. Don't you have school, Perseus?" She questioned with a brow raised and my eyes immediately found my watch. My eyes widen in surprise when I got a good look at the time. Crap. It was already 9:53. I smiled sheepishly and stood up hastily.

"That's what I thought." She said when she saw my reaction. I just rolled my eyes and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for the food and thanks for the reminder." I told her with my utmost gratitude. She hugged me back and patted my back.

"Be good and study hard, okay?" She reminded me like my mother. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless by her thoughtfulness. I ran back out the streets half-running towards my car and before the door closed I heard Hestia nag, "Drive safe!"

I laughed to myself before seeing a luxurious black car drive down the street. It was odd since I know no one who could afford that kind of car. I know the richest person in here and I knew she doesn't drive in one of those. I quickly shook off the thought and sped off towards the school hoping not to be late for my first class. Mr. Brunner will kill me since I am always tardy for that class. Well, he probably won't since he had taking a liking to me even though my grades in his Latin class was dismal.

I arrived at his class with a minute to spare before the bell would have rung. The bell then rung as I entered the room and I know I wasn't late but that doesn't stop him from reprimanding me.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Jackson." I smiled sheepishly at him and took my seat next to Jason. This was only one of the three classes that I got with him. The other two was biology and social studies.

"Late again, huh? Too busy listening to Annabeth Chase?" Jason smirked beside me, knowing that I always get lost in one of your songs.

"Oh shut up." I retorted back. Mature, right? Okay, so I did have a mild obsession with your songs but you know that.

We had Mr. Brunner as our Latin teacher and he was one of the coolest professor in our school. My mom calls him a miracle worker since it's a near miracle for me to finally listen to a lecture in class that is not biology.

;;

;;

The class ended an hour later with not understanding a lot and I have English as my next subject. I don't even know how I even get passing grades because not only am I dyslexic, I only sleep in that class which you love to reprimand me about.

"Hey, do you still need help with the biology test for tomorrow?" I asked since it is his worst subject which I can't help but tease him. Jason Grace is one of the smartest kid out there and he hates it when he can't get good grades in a subject. Just like you though. I wonder if you didn't signed up as a singer, what school would you attend. I'd like to think you would have attended Harvard with that brain of yours.

"Yeah." Jason admitted sheepishly and tried to zip his bag. I snickered knowing that will make him annoyed with me.

"So, were you really late because you were too busy listening to pop singer Annabeth Chase again?" Jason countered me once more as soon as we stepped out of the classroom. He knows my obsession about you since I love to blare your music out loud in our dorm room.

"No." I ducked my head before answering. Jason stopped fixing his bag and looked at me with an expression that clearly says he doesn't believe me. "Why do you even ask if you're not going to believe me?" I asked him, hoping he'll drop the subject. "Of course not, Jase." He still have that expression. "Oh okay. So maybe I was a bit distracted..," Jason shifted his feet and raised a brow at me. "Okay fine. It was because I was listening to her." I grumbled. Jason smirked at me again.

"Now was that hard to admit." He jibed at me. "You are one avid fan, my dear friend." He reminded me before walking towards who knows what class. I sighed and made my way to my English class. I looked at my watch and saw I have two minutes left till the next bell. My face blanched as I remember it's on the other side of the school and so of course, I ran. I wonder if you are laughing as you read this. I wish I could hear you laugh. I always loved hearing it.

;;

;;

I finished my classes at 3pm that day and immediately went to swim practice. Coach Hedge hated late comers (That's what she said! Mature. I know.) and I was only pardoned for my tardiness because I was his swimmer in the team. I loved being in the water so much that you gave me a nickname for it.

I arrived in the locker room just in time for Coach Hedge to holler, "Come on, cupcakes!" I don't even want to know why he calls us that. "You're slower than molasses."

"He he, molasses. That's a funny word." He cackled before retreating his head. We just stared at the place he was just in and shook our head. If he wasn't just a good coach, I think we would have requested a new one.

Before we could stop shaking our head, his head popped out again and seeing us demeaning him, he fumed even more. "Last one out will be getting ten more laps around the pool." He threatened at us and went towards the pool. It took us a second to finally understand what he had just uttered. When it finally dawned to us, all of us scrambled, taking our clothes off and putting on our swimming trunks.

"Dang it!" Frank Zhang, a burly yet innocent-looking friend of mine, grumbled in annoyance as he lifted his t-shirt all torn apart. Everyone in the room stopped changing and laughed at the sigh his torn shirt. Meanwhile, I can barely hold my laugh in.

"What did you do with it, Frank?" I asked trying to be a concerned friend except everyone could hear the mirth laced with it. Frank blushed in embarrassment.

"I—," he stuttered and I felt bad for him since no one has the same size t-shirt with him. I was the closest size he could get. I grabbed an old shirt from my locker and was ready to give it to him to use later when another voiced interrupted.

"You really should learn how to control your strength, Zhang." Leo, another friend of mine who has elvish features and was a great prankster, accused Frank. They were not on good terms since they are still fighting over a girl in my class. Frank gave Leo a death glare.

"Who's going to teach me? You?" His voice sounded menacing and I could see Leo readying for a fight. Everyone in the team could feel the tension between the two and I almost stepped in between because they are about to brawl again. I know that Frank could easily pummel Leo but Frank will feel miserable about it later on since he hates fighting despite his huge figure. However, Coach Hedge popped his head inside the room and yelled again.

"It's been five minutes, Cupcakes! Make that thirty laps for the last one out!" He threatened once more and everyone moved again at light speed except who walked towards Leo with my t-shirt that I was about to give to Frank. I really hate fights within the team and since I was the captain, I had the obligation to sort this one out and I really hate being in the middle of a fight between my friends.

I put my hand on his shoulders and began, "Hey, ma—," I didn't even get a chance to finish when he shrugged my hand off and walked towards the pool area, anger radiating from him. I wondered why he was in such a bad mood since even though he has qualms against Frank, he never usually start the argument that early. I sighed in defeat and ruffled my messy hair. I tried for Frank and made my way towards him.

"You okay?" I took a sit beside him and leaned back on the wall. I pocketed my hands since I felt the sting of the chilly breeze for a bit since I didn't have a shirt on already. It was the only thing I was able to take off before that scene unfolded.

"Yeah." He said shortly. He then looked at the sorry state of his shirt.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. Why wouldn't I be?" He quipped, heavy with sarcasm. I threw my shirt to him and he smiled sheepishly. I took a deep breath since both of them are being hard which is definitely a new thing. Something happened between the two.

"Did something happened between the two of you?" I questioned him knowing that I was treading in dangerous waters.

"No, no..," he started to say.

"Frank..," I warned.

He sighed in defeat and a smile formed on his face. "Hazel agreed to be my girlfriend." He finally admitted and I even heard his voice sound dreamy.

I was surprised since Hazel has been uncertain since they started asking her out. No wonder Leo is in a bad mood with Frank. I shook my head and gave my friend a beaming smile. "Congrats, man." I opted for a fist bump which he returned gladly and it would have been awesome if he formed a fist but he just my hit my fist with his palm. I gave him an exasperated look but he looks like he didn't even care because his face might break due to the enormous grin he has on his face. It soon fell though when we heard Coach Hedge yell at Leo.

"I guess that's why he's on the edge, huh?"

"Yeah." Even though they've been fighting over Hazel, he still cares about Leo's feelings.

"He'll get over it. I said. Frank looked skeptical. "It'll take time but he'll get over it." I added trying to assure him.

"Now get out of here before I make you the last person in here." He just noticed that we were the only two people there.

"But Perce—," I held my hand up.

"Do you really want Hazel to be waiting?" I teased with a smile.

"Thanks Perce." He said beaming at me. He then went ahead and changed his attire while I changed slowly. Before he got out, he thanked me again. I then went out to the pool area and received a five minute long speech from Coach Hedge but it was worth it since I made Frank feel better. It was worth it until Coach Hedge had really made me swim an extra thirty laps.

;;

;;

By the time I finished, the clock chimed eight o'clock already and everyone had already left. I groaned since I only have two hours to do my homework and I have to fit in a nap in that time frame.

"Great work today, Jackson." Coach praised which only happens if you talk to him one on one. Otherwise, he may call my swimming today dismal. "I'm sorry for the extra thirty. I know you have other things to worry about." You see. He never say sorry. This is why the first he became considerate in front of me, I had to check whether he wasn't pranking me.

"Thanks coach and it's alright. You just wanted to set an example."

"Hmm, no." He said shortly then turned his back to me and walk towards his office.

"Why then coach." I yelled my question to him.

"I just wanted to see whether you could do it." He yelled back and entered his office. I rolled my eyes before heading out to the showers. I showered for just five minutes since I have work at ten this evening.

;;

;;

I went back to our dorm room and I found Jason giggling into his phone. I just had opened the door and entered it when I heard him. He must be too preoccupied to not hear me turn the lock of the doorknob. Jason looked horrified that I was able to hear him giggle like a girl. My face split with a wide grin.

"Well, well, if it isn't my good friend, Jason." I could practically hear Jason curse at me but still his eyes look horrified.

"Come on, man. Don't do this to me." He pleaded and I could barely hear a girl giggling through his phone. My smile became wider with glee while his eyes widen with horror.

"I'll call you back." He said quickly through the phone and I could hear the girl's laughter become louder before Jason clicked the phone off. Jason looked at me cautiously like he's afraid I might go run through the hallways yelling how he was giggling like a girl. He was not wrong though. I was seriously considering ruining his reputation as the quarterback.

"So Jason," his eyes showed fear, "why were you laughing?" I asked innocently but I already had a hunch.

"Umm," his eyes darting everywhere trying to think of a reasonable explanation and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Oh shut up." He threw his pillow at me and hit me straight on the face but I still laughed louder.

"Lousy roommate." He grumbled as he stood up and opened his laptop. He then flopped back on his bed, his whole body stiff. I just grinned at him.

"Come on, buddy." I cooed him.

"I'm not your buddy, pal."

"I'm not your pal, friend." I countered.

"We are so not doing this today." I laughed once more.

"You know I won't tell anybody." I noticed him let go the breath he was holding in. "If..," his whole frame became rigid once more.

"If?" He turned his head towards me slowly.

"If you do my homework for tonight." I bargained since I know I won't be able to finish it in time and Jason being the goody two-shoes he is, he already finished it.

He contemplated it for a bit but in the end he sighed in defeat. He held his hand out. "Fine but you're only getting a B." He muttered.

I whooped in glee and said, "Yes! My first for the semester except biology!" Jason looked at me like that wasn't something to be glad about. I gave him a dray look and said, "Not all of us can be geniuses like you Jase."

"Oh shut up. Just give it to me." I handed him my homework and his eyes widen when he saw how much work I have. He groaned. "Coach Hedge made you stay late, didn't he?" I nodded. "I hate him. And you were supposed to tutor me tonight." He grumbled. He knows that I wouldn't ask him for this if I didn't have to.

"Welcome to the club, bro. He's cool though and sorry for that. I promise I will help you some other time." I promised him before dropping myself on the bed making me bounce on it for a few times. He just hummed in agreement. He then turned off his laptop and went to work with my homework. I closed my eyes hoping to get some rest before I work all night.

"Who was that girl, though?" I asked out of nowhere. Jason jumped a bit, thinking that I was napping already.

"Who?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

I opened my eyes and rolled my eyes, knowing that he was just stalling for time. "Who was the girl at the phone?"

I peeked at him and saw him blushing a deep red. My eyes widen at the sight I saw. "Dude! You're blushing!" I yelled excitedly while sitting up.

"I'm not!" He tried to deny.

"Who is she?! You better tell me or everyone in this house will know the quarterback Jason just giggled like a girl!" I threatened, feeling scandalous about what's happening to him.

"I'm already doing your homework!" His face still flushed in deep red. The only time I saw him blush is when he is embarrassed about something but this is different. Jason told me he had never dated anyone since he is all about school. Even though he kept getting paired with his childhood best friend, Reyna, he didn't show any sign of wanting to date anybody. Jason looked conflicted between smiling crazy and being embarrassed. "I swear I won't tell anybody unless you told me to do so." I quickly assured him, trying to ease him into opening up.

"It's someone I met a week ago at Hestia's Hearth." He divulged. "You said that their food tastes great so I went. She works at 9 till the end of lunch and that's when I met her." All I could do is gawk at him for blushing like a middle school student.

"Dude! You have a major crush on her, haven't you?" I said loudly.

"Shhhh!" He silenced me frantically. I pursed my lips since I'm excited for him. "She's actually my girlfriend. That's why I was giggling." His whole face was crimson red while I almost squealed. Almost. What? I'm happy for my friend.

"Jason!" I yelled his name. "When were you going to tell me?! Who is she? I might know her." I fired off questions wanting to know about his girlfriend. I feel like my mom when I told her about my first girlfriend.

"Now?" He said sheepishly. "And her name is Piper."

"Piper? The new girl? The Cherokee girl? The one who kept dropping plates?" I asked and he just nodded and even sighed dreamily. I threw back his pillow at him.

"Wow, you're whipped." I told him and I laid down on my bed again. He threw my pillow back at me.

"You're one to talk. Remember Calypso?" He countered before even thinking and I heard him say crap when my whole body went rigid. He knew that her name was a taboo whenever I'm around. The only reason he knew about her because he saw me looking at her photo.

"Crap. Perce—I'm sorry—I,"

"It's alright." Cutting him off and I turned my body away from him.

"I—," he was about to say something but decided otherwise. For me, I drifted to dreamland trying not to think about her anymore.

;;

;;

It felt like I was only napping for about ten minutes when I felt Jason trying to wake me. "Perce. Perce, Perce!" He finally yelled when I was unmoved by his attempts.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"It's 9:30 already." He told me and I heard him sit down on his bed. I groaned since I felt so drained today especially since practice was torture today.

"Alright." I sat up from my bed while rubbing my face trying to take away my sleepiness. I then stood up and went towards the bathroom to wash my face since I still feel tired and to change my clothes.

Once I got out of the bathroom, I saw Jason standing near the door looking antsy. I raised my eyebrow at him and he got more nervous. "You okay there, buddy?"

"Umm, I just—, just…," he stuttered nervously while I sighed. He must have felt more guilty than I thought.

"If you're going to say sorry, it's okay." I yawned into my hand and he was about to protest when I held my hand up to stop him. "It's alright Jason." I assured him.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded because seeing him this guilty is an apology already.

"Just do my homework, Grace." I ordered him and he rolled his yes.

"Yes, sir. He mock saluted me and I grinned back at him.

"Oh yeah. Hestia said Piper needs some training back at the diner. Why don't you go help her?" I suggested and his eyes lit up like a christmas tree. I chuckled at his glazed look and bid goodbye. "See ya tomorrow, lover boy." I then walked out of the room.

Once I got out of the room, I slumped on the wall since I couldn't help but feel down whenever I remember her. I never told you this before. You just always assumed that my first girlfriend and I parted ways in good terms but I never even have a say whether I wanted to be away from her. She chose somebody else and never looked back at me. Kinda like what you did to me. I'm sorry I wrote that but I can't help this bitter part of me. Maybe I'm meant to live in solitude, making others happy while leaving nothing for myself.

I'm sorry. That was too depressing. I'll try to stop doing that in the letter. I would erase that but I wanted you to know what my thoughts are and I wanted to keep this letter look clean even with my messy scrawl that I call handwriting.

Once I got out of the dorm building, the cold air slapped me on the face and I could hear the wind howl. I hurried towards my car and blasted that warm air but still it wasn't enough. I revved the engine to life and tried to make it to the café as fast as I can with this horrible weather. The usual ten minute ride was lengthened to twenty-five minutes due to poor visibility.

Once I arrived at the parking lot, I could only see one other car parked there which was probably Grover's since I'll be taking over. I ran towards the café and I only slipped a couple of times but no injuries so I declare that a success.

I entered the place and heard the usual chime of the bell indicating someone has just arrived.

"Welcome to—," Grover stopped and dropped all the cheerfulness out of his voice when he saw me step inside the place. "Oh, it's you."

"Well, it's great to see you too." I replied, heavy with sarcasm.

"Just take over man. I want to go to sleep already." His voice sounded irritated.

"Whoa, what happened to you, Mr. Grumpy Pants?" I teased since he's usually cheerful.

"Nothing." Why do people try to lie to me since I can always tell when they are lying? He sighed in defeat knowing he can't fool me.

"It's just…Juniper kept expecting that I could talk to her 24/7. I mean, she knows that I'm at work but she kept bugging me with calls. And now, she thought that I was cheating because I didn't answer her calls immediately." He confessed and rubbed his face in frustration. "I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"That's tough, G-Man." I patted him in the back. "Does this happen ofent?" I asked.

"That's just it. It just started a couple of days ago. It's like she doesn't trust me anymore." He said bitterly.

"Maybe she's on her period, man." I joked trying to lighten up the mood but he just shrugged and said maybe.

"Look Grover. The only way you're going to resolve this is if you confront her." I advised him seriously. Grover looked conflicted though.

"You're scared, aren't you?" I deduced when he didn't say anything. He just nodded. "Don't be, Grover. You're the man in the relationship. You should stand up for your rights. Don't let her push you around." It old him earnestly and I sound like a patriot but that seem to do the trick.

"Yeah." He said with realization. "Yeah! You're absolutely right!" He said a little a louder. "I'm going to show her a piece of my mind."

'Yeah!" I shouted in agreement.

"I'm going to show her she can't push me around!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" My loud voice became timid when I realize what Juniper could do. "Maybe you should reconsider." I said out of the blue.

"Yeah." His voice trembled since he would be in big trouble if he really showed her his mind. "Chocolates?"

"With flowers." I added.

"Movies?"

"And a dinner date." He sighed despondently while I patted his back.

;;

;;

It had been about three hours since Grover left me here alone at the café. I could see through the window how fierce the winds are and how hard the snow is falling. I curse Mr. D since this is why there are no customers at this hour. I don't even know if I could get out of here when it's time to close.

I am so tired and sleepy that I wanted to lay in one of the couches but I stopped myself because if I ever did, I might not wake up until morning. So I took out the guitar I had stowed away in the back because this is how I keep myself awake. I then started strumming "Last Christmas." I strummed the first chord feeling alive playing your music.

I was so into my playing that I didn't hear the bell ring and didn't notice someone listening to me play until that said person clapped. I would have felt a bit shy if I didn't know the person but what I felt that time was beyond embarrassment. I can't believe I was face-to-face with you at that time. Annabeth Chase, my favorite singer in the whole world is clapping at my performance.

I would end my letter there since I don't have any more paper to write onto and lately, people around me can't stop fussing over me to get some sleep. I don't remember what I did to make them fuss over me. I guess I would have to buy more later if I could get away from all these people. I'll send you another letter real soon.

With lots of Love,

Your Seaweed Brain, Percy.


	3. Present 1

**A/N So someone inspired me to make these snippets from Annabeth's point of view. I would write out these short snippets every after letter so because of this, I think this will be a bit longer than six chapters. These snippets will be very short and even though this was not part of my original plan, these snippets are important parts of how this story will end. I will update at a date that even to me is a mystery. I still haven't update my other story and I really love that story so I might update that more frequently. However, there are only three more letters for me to write and I have outlined those three letters already.**

 **To the guest that asked me why I kept writing depressing fics, I don't have an idea why. I'm not a depressed kind of person. These stories just pop into my mind whenever I feel bored to listen to my professor. I think this idea came up when our class were talking about actors. So I will stop putting on an A/N for the next chapters because I'm that sort of writer that can't help it but give out spoilers even if I don't want to. I will post an A/N at the last chapter. Hope you guys would enjoy this story and keep reviewing :)**

* * *

I have arrived at the compound of our house five hours after I left Percy's apartment and the lamps have already been lit up for the upcoming darkness of the night. I passed the guard house not daring to look in any of the guards, knowing that they would report to my mother. I sat who knows how long inside my car as soon as I got it parked inside the garage. I knew my eyes had dried up already when I was three blocks away from our house but I didn't dare face my mother just yet because she might notice something off about me right now. I needed to collect my thoughts and fix myself before meeting with her.

My mother's name was Athena and she was one of the most controlling person I have ever met. I don't think I'm a terrible daughter when I say I envy Percy's relationship with Sally. The fact that my mother and I couldn't ever talk to each other casually makes me envious of Percy. His mother were always there to support him, to humor him, and to guide him while my mother was there to control every aspect of my life. She was able to control my entire childhood, my entire career, my entire life. The moment I realized I wasn't able to choose what I want is when I was forced by my mom to audition for the lead role of musical we had back when I was in elementary.

It was there where my career started to happen and it was without my consent. My mother always made me audition for musicals. I always wondered why she wanted me to be a part of musicals but I didn't dare ask her again when she just blew off my question. By the time I completed middle school back home at Florida, I was discovered by a talent agency that had immensely enjoyed the sound of my voice. Thinking that this whole entire opportunity happened because of her, my mother took up the role of managing my career. Well, I have to give her props since she was a better manager than a mother.

We left our house in Florida and settled a new life in California. She made me attend vocal lessons so I could improve even more. She was so excited for my career that she forgot how to be my mother. She forgot that I was still a kid, just hoping for a different future. I never wanted this career. I never wanted to do this. This her career not mine. The only thing that I could say that was completely were my songs. Making my own songs is the only thing I ever fought my mother for. It was my last escape from the controlling hands of my mother.

Knowing that my mother would just nag me and scold me for not taking care of my image, I dropped down the mirror of the car. I reapplied my make-up, trying to make myself decent in front of her. I noticed that my eyes are still a bit red but I could just wave it off as an itch from something getting into my eye.

I took out my comfortable sneakers and fitted my high heels on my feet. I already changed my outfit before travelling back home. I got out of my car and stood up mechanically. "Hi mother." I tested my voice, hoping any sign of crying was out of my system already. Glad that my voice sound normal once more, I went inside of our house and tried to find my mother, telling her I was home and not out on the streets ruining my image.

As I entered our house, I couldn't help but compare it to the small abode Percy has with his mother. When Percy and I were dating, that seaweed brain would always let me meet with her mother before we started our dates. Their apartment compared to our house, or I should say mansion, is an utter trash. They weren't poor but anyone could say that peeling wallpaper and yellowed carpet along with other faults in the house are a sign of a much needed repair for their place.

However, no matter how trashy their place is, anyone that could see me over there would say that I will probably call their place home rather than this huge mansion that is filled with nothing but furniture. I don't even have any idea as to why my mother would even want this kind of household seeing that it was only I and my mother who lives here along with the guards and maids. I only managed to tolerate it because she and I helped with the overall design of the house. One of the rare opportunities that made me interact with my mother like a true mother.

I sighed and continued walking the barren place. I could hear the clack of my heels on the floor, making it lonelier as I made my way to the second floor where I could locate my mother's room. I arrived in front of her door and fixed the dress I was wearing, hoping it would be enough for her, before making my fist knock on the wooden door. "It's me, your daughter."

"Come on in." A voice called in from the inside just seconds after I made a rapping noise on the door. I turned the knob and came inside the room and I found her, sitting on her chair once again with an open book laying on her lap.

"Why are you still here, Annabeth?" She asked, looking thoroughly confused as to why I am in her presence. My face just look dumbfounded as to what she was saying. "You were supposed to go on a date with Luke. Why aren't you dressed?" I tilted my head, trying to figure out my mother is blabbering about. She then picked up the book from her lap and read while I just stood there hoping to understand the situation.

"Oh my God, Annabeth." She berated when she saw me doing nothing. Her voice sounded cold and distant, that you won't mistake it for a mother's voice. "Get a move on already."

"Could I ask a question first, mother?" It was always like this. I always have to ask permission before I could speak my mind or ask a question.

"What?" She sound exasperated.

"Why would I meet up with that guy?"


	4. Second Letter

**A/N So I said last chapter that I wouldn't do an author's note till the last chapter but I would like a shout out to my beta reader** Charlee56 **who made this chapter better. Anyways! Here is the second letter of Percy to Annabeth. Also, I would like to say I will not update till I get a hundred reviews. Just joking! But seriously, review and comment :) Happy readings guys. Also, for the next update, I have no idea because I'm still busy as ever. I really want to graduate already T_T Have fun reading guys :D**

* * *

December 10, 2014

Dear Wise Girl,

Hi! I told you I'd write to you soon. I wonder if you have read my first letter already. I was so excited to send you this letter that I wanted to write another one right away! Do you find this kind of thing irritating, or do you just ignore it altogether? I wish I could see you again in person, but if I had to guess, I'd say that you probably don't want to see me anymore. It's been two years and you probably forgot all about me. That's why you never tried to call me again, not after all those messages I left for you.

Anyways, sorry for the depressive rambling. You know me. Well, I hope you still remember me, at least. I can't help my ADHD sometimes, so, I'll just go on with my story. You know something? Now that I've had two years to think about it, we did become friends 'way to easily. I can't believe that I never noticed it before. I mean, who could blame me not to notice that simple fact since who wouldn't want to become friends with a real live celebrity? But I have to wonder just how many celebrities would want to become friends with a guy like me? Especially a celebrity like you, hit pop singer, Annabeth Chase.

;;

;;

The second I heard someone clapping in the café, my immediate thought was Heath Ledger when he played 'The Joker'. You know, the moment when Lieutenant Gordon was to become Gotham City's Police commissioner? Sorry, but I really am getting off topic here. Sometimes I curse out my ADHD brain, and who can blame me since I'm having trouble right now just focusing on the things I wanted to say in this letter? My mental state wasn't at peak the time we first met also, considering I only had a few hours of sleep before I got to work the night that we first met. And not to mention the grueling practice Coach Hedge (you remember my swimming coach, the old goat?) decided to dish me out before I got that well-deserved sleep (What little did I get).

When I turned my head towards the sound you made coming in, 'surprise' wasn't enough to define what was going on in my head. Thoughts raced across my brain ranging from "Why is Annabeth Chase here" to "Her hair looks soft and I wonder if she'd let me touch it", to "My butt hurts from sitting on this stool for so long". Yep. Having my brain sucks.

You shouldn't have teased me so much that night; you remember don't you? It was when you reminded me that I was just staring at you like you were an alien. You try meeting one of your favorite singers at a deserted café right in the middle of a college neighborhood like Greenwich Village in the middle of the night, and let's see if you don't stare at them like I did at you! I didn't even notice that you'd already made your way to the counter, and that you were already waving your hands in front of my face. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally came back to reality. I coughed in embarrassment and you just stood there, smiling so very beautifully at me.

Do you remember what you wore that night? I do. You were wearing a heavy blue winter coat that night, I liked the color of that coat of yours. It looked like a seaman's bridge coat. Nautical, my favorite! Under that jacket was what looked like a white dress that was definitely NOT 'appropriate' for the weather that night! Then I noticed the cotton leggings underneath, and suddenly I felt easier about the whole thing. At least you weren't underdressed. Your curly golden hair cascaded down your shoulders absolutely perfectly while it framed your lovely face. You were wearing some make-up that time, and it only complemented your striking gray eyes.

I tried for a calm and indifferent pose at that moment, but you said later on that I "looked nervous and had a faint smile" on my face. I didn't even know what to do at that moment, and you looking so very beautiful didn't make things easier for me! Oh well. I know I've been clueless with women. I've never been able to talk to them, or be "truly cool". And this was DEFINITELY NOT THE TIME TO TRY THIS!

"Hi." That was your first word to me, and I was hyperventilating already. I never felt so excited, and I was sure I was in love with you at that very moment! I really tried hard to not scare you, and I tried to control my excitement by not being a completely mental case, even though my insides were churning.

"Hi." I would have said something cooler but I was afraid I'd choke over my own words. "Welcome to Bacchus' Garden. What can I get for you?" I added and you looked a bit startled that I hadn't jumped all over you like a crazed fan. You looked confused at first and you looked cute with your look. Your grey eyes analyzed my face, to see if I might do something more. Seeing that I wasn't going to do anything else, you just shrugged your shoulders and I grinned inwardly knowing that my façade of 'cool' was perfect. You knew, though, didn't you? You knew that I was just acting. Right, I'd never have known that. My brain wasn't really functioning at the time.

Then you gave me one of your award-winning smiles that almost made me swoon. Wow. As I write this, I really sound like a girl instead of a grown man but you said it was "one of my more endearing qualities", whatever 'endearing' means. I Googled it and Wikipedia says "lovable especially in a childlike or naïve way." Well, I feel elated that you see me like that. I just can't stop grinning now. See? I'm just writing to you and my brain is having a hard time functioning correctly.

"Hmmm, what's your special around here?" You asked as you glanced at our menus, and while tapping your chin with your index finger. I will say it now; I'll use the word cute to describe you on so many occasions, I just know that you're gonna slap me with a thesaurus just so I use a different word next time! However, how else should I describe you, when you just looked so cute as you asked me what to order? Your eyes just blew me completely away. I mean, I've always noticed it before in all of your pictures, but seeing your eyes in person was something else; it was definitely out of this world! They were so intensely gray that I was sure there was nothing in this world to compare with those eyes. So intimidating, and yet warm at that same time. Does that make sense?

Shaking off my thoughts, I offered. "Well, the special right now is Latte Macchiato." I was so glad that my voice didn't quaver right then. I mean, how could anyone keep their composure around their favorite singer? Your nose crinkled like the idea disgusted you, yet I found it adorable. In fact, I found everything about you completely adorable!

You asked me, "Is there anything else?" I shook my head. "Not unless you'd like a plain coffee?" Your nose crinkled even more. "Okay. I guess I'll have that." You finished and I looked at you confusedly seeing that you don't even like the idea of our special. You shrugged and said, "Can't be picky. Just a tall cup." You ended with your order.

I was about to write your name on the cup but I stopped myself. "Your name, please?" I asked even though I knew who you were. I mean, who doesn't nowadays. You smirked at me for my gall on teasing you. You were about to say your name when you suddenly grinned mischievously. "Minerva," you answered to match my shenanigan. I raised my eyebrow at that but you just continued on grinning at me. I punched in your order.

"Alright _Ms. Minerva_ ," I emphasized and you smiled at the name, "that'll be $3.75." You fished out a ten dollar bill and gave it to me. I opened the cash register and was about to get your change when you spoke. "Keep the change," you said to me graciously that I have no way of declining. I beamed at your kindness.

"Thank you." You smiled at that. "It'll be ready soon." You nodded and then made your way to an empty table and sat down. I just stared at your figure, not knowing why I deserved such luck at meeting you. You had no idea how happy I was at the time. But then again, I think maybe you did since all I could was gawk at you. You chose the chair that was facing the heater and who wouldn't in this weather, especially with what you're wearing. You took off your jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. I watched you groan and lay your head on the table looking so tired, and I really wanted to do something, anything to take away your fatigue.

You noticed me staring at you, and you turned your head at me and raised an eyebrow. "You going to make my coffee or not?" I jumped at your voice and blushed. "Sorry," I croaked out, blushing a deep red and ducking my head as I worked so you couldn't see me as I blushed! Just before I very hastily made your coffee, I saw you smirk at me and I blushed even more. Geez! How lame could I be?

There was an awkward silence as I make your coffee. The only sound you could hear was the metal clanking, the hot liquids steaming, and the blizzard screaming outside. I didn't really know what to do at that moment, since that was my first time meeting you. I discreetly looked at you from time to time. You just laid your head on the table, not moving an inch from it and I just knew how tired you were. It was almost written right across your face. And it was in your eyes. They looked like they wanted to close for a long time.

When I finished your order, I was about to call you but decided to hand deliver it to your table myself. The walk towards your table made my hands clammy. I was actually so nervous that I was breathing the same air as you that I almost couldn't move to bring you your latte macchiato, and I really wanted to do something, anything(!) cool to impress my very favorite singer in all the world. But what could I DO that would impress a person like YOU?

Of course, that didn't happen. I stubbed my toe on a chair (how I managed to stub my toe with a shoe on is a mystery to myself as well) and yelled in pain, "Ow, ow, ow." Thank God I was able to put your coffee on a nearby table before I jumped like a crazy bunny rabbit. You lifted your head up to look at the commotion I made, and a grin formed on your face. When I finally settled down, you finally spoke to me; "You alright?" You asked. But I could hear the laughter behind your question. You were practically giggling as you spoke.

"Yeah." I replied in an embarrassed tone. I dropped my gaze to the floor and grabbed your coffee to hand it to you. "Umm, here you go," I said awkwardly, not knowing what to say after that. I placed your coffee in front of you. I couldn't looked at you since my nervousness was replaced by the mortification I felt. I was about to leave you when your voice reached my ear. "Do you want to sit with me?" You asked and I whipped my gaze around to yours.

"I'm sorry?" Not sure if I heard you right.

"I said, do you want to sit down with me?"

"Umm, why?"

"You don't want to?" You raised a brow at me. I guess you were expecting me to say; "YES, OH MY GOD YES! A HUNDRED TIMES YES!"

"No, no." I refuted your words, "it's just…" I trailed off and you nodded in understanding.

"Well, it's just that it's just you and I in this café and I really don't want to drink this all alone." You answered my unspoken question while lifting your cup up. I nodded weakly and placed my hand on the back of the chair across you.

"You sure?"

"Yes." You sounded so firm that I was wondering what was going on in your head right then. I shrugged and sat down across from you, not wanting to make you feel that I don't like you or something. You smiled when I accepted your invitation. However, I still don't know what to talk to you about. Or how. I really did so NOT want to become one of those crazed fans that would ask you a billion questions and to sign something, like my uniform. So, that's why another awkward silence formed around us.

I looked down at my lap while I twiddled my thumbs on the table. It felt like an eternity before I noticed I was humming one of your songs. I only realized it after you let out a soft giggle. God, that was such a cute laugh but I stared at you confusedly instead of showing you my love struck face. You saw my baffled face and explained yourself. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've never met a guy like you, who hummed and sang my songs while I sat with him. And loudly and proudly, too! You have no idea how weird it is to meet a singing barista."

I raised my brow at that and said, "A singing barista?" You hummed while trying to smother your own giggle. "I never imagined a guy like you would be like that," you added while blowing on your coffee.

"A guy like me?"

"A jock," you answered simply.

"I look like a jock?" I asked as I took a napkin to play around with. ADHD moments. Gotta love 'em!

Then you asked, "Do you play a sport?" I nodded. "Football?"

"Nope, swimming."

"Then you're a jock."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked challengingly.

"No, no..," you shook your head and I couldn't help but stare; I was mesmerized by your hair. You should've cut me some slack Wise Girl. Your hair is one of your most endearing (HA! I used one of your terms!) features. "I mean, I've heard that some guys like to sing along with some of my songs but it's just this is my first time actually meeting one. I think it's cute." I really hope I didn't blush at your comment because I'm getting tired of telling you how much I blushed at the time. It's one thing that you saw me blush, now I have to write it out to you how much you made me blush. This is torture!

"Then, you should be glad you're lucky enough to have me tonight, then," I joked as I tried to hide my blushing and my intense glee. I even ripped the napkin I was holding into tiny pieces. You just stared at the devastation on the table. "Well, aren't you just so full of yourself?" You countered me half-heartedly and finally took a sip of your coffee. "You really shouldn't do that you know," you said as you chided me when you saw what I was doing.

"Well, an international singing sensation just told me I'm cute. I think I'm entitled to boast just a little bit." You laughed into your drink. "And I have to clean this mess up anyway."

"I think I believe I said your singing was cute, not your looks." You retorted, with your eyes glinting, filled with sarcasm and mischief. I really loved it when you looked at me like that, for the very first time in our relationship.

"Ah but the fact that you made me sit here means that you just wanted to stare at me," I told you and man, I wish I could have slapped myself in my fat head right then for that egotistical statement! You laughed loudly though, and it was enough for not to regret what I'd just said. I mean, because of that laugh, I got butterflies in my stomach! I felt like you were rolling your eyes at me just for saying that. And just so you know, it's not only girls who can have butterflies in their stomachs.

"Yep. You caught me." I grinned at you as you raised your hands in defeat. You took another sip from your coffee and I noticed that you were wrinkling your nose. "You don't like it?" I asked the obvious and you shook your head. "It's not that it tastes bad," you tried to explain, "it's just…," your voice trailed off as you tried to think of the right word for what you wanted to say.

"It's just not to your taste." I supplied. You smiled apologetically. "It's alright." I said. "I'll keep making coffee for you until I get the blend right, and only just for you." Then you said something that almost knocked my legs right out from under me. "And what makes you think I'm coming back here again?" You raised an eyebrow at me and as you said those terrible words, I blanched, thinking that I'd assumed way too much. All I could think right then was, "Me and my big, fat mouth!"

"I—umm—I," I stuttered like a complete loser in front of you. I mean, what can a guy say to a girl when she says something like that? But just then, I could see that you were trying your hardest not to let the side of your lips to tug upwards. I groaned in embarrassment…again! But it was a happy kind of embarrassment that I felt. So I did what any self-respecting not-so-much-of-a-jock would do. I started grumbling.

Hearing me grumble, you finally realized that I caught on to the fact that you were teasing me, and when I realized you'd heard me grumbling, I blushed like a tomato and you started laughing at my expense. I really hate (don't worry, it's a good kind of 'hate') that you got to be so mean and get away with it, but your laugh sounds so melodious; it made me think that you were singing for a second or two. I loved that laugh. It was so like you. Perfect.

"I've never seen a person blush so completely red before!" You pointed out gleefully, and my hand quickly found my face, trying to hide it. "Aww, don't worry. You look cute with your face like that." You then started giggling even more. You really loved making my heart race. I had no idea why an international singing artist was flirting with me, let alone talking with a complete stranger. Were you flirting with me right then? I really have no idea since my head was so high up in the clouds. Wise Girl, I was having trouble just breathing around you!

"So," you propped your elbows on the table, and asked, "why is it that this café is still open despite the fact that there's a raging blizzard going on and it's the middle of the night?" You really needed to stop making your eyes so dazzling, 'cause they were definitely derailing my train of thoughts. "Cause we were expecting you. Didn't you know?" I retorted. "Ohhh, shut up!" You practically shrieked, still laughing. You rolled your eyes at my smart mouth and laughed. "Come on, really. Why?"

All I could come up with was, "Umm, my boss sucks?" Why did your laugh affect me so much? I mean, just, WHY? Hearing you chuckling again, I just about swooned (there's that 'swooning' again!). Again! I'm a man and you were making me swoon quite literally.

"So you're the poor guy that gets to enjoy a night time shift?" I nodded grimly. "There, there. At least you met me." I grinned brightly at that. There was really more truth in what you said than you could ever know, Wise Girl!

"Yeah. So could it be my turn to ask a question?" I asked tentatively. "You just did," you retorted. I should've really been annoyed by that but I just found it to be one more of the many reason why I really love you as a singer.

I rolled my eyes and gave a short laugh at what you said, but I still asked my question; "What are _you_ doing here in a college neighborhood in Greenwich Village, in the middle of the night with a bad storm going on? Not that I'm complaining! Oh no! Not since I got to meet one of my greatest inspirations."

"Inspiration? Me?" I nodded and you smiled softly at me. "Well then, I'm glad that I picked this café." I tilted my head quizzically and asked, "There are other cafés that are open in the middle of the night in Manhattan, in a _blizzard?_ "

"Well," you though for a moment then continued, "I looked but I couldn't find any, none really. Yeah, I didn't have any choice, did I?" You then proceeded to stick your tongue out at me. Your TONGUE! You were really being sooo mature right then!

"You still haven't answered my question though." You gave me a kind of "sideways" look, kind of glare, sighed tiredly and all I wanted to do was to comfort you but you might've sued me for touching you so I opted to just sit there waiting for you to reply. "We were filming for my next music video and I really don't have the faintest idea why it was taking us so long; we're still filming right now, in the middle of this blizzard."

"Umm, do you want to go lie down for a while?" I offered, gesturing towards the couches.

"No, no! It's okay. This is enough for now." You raised your cup, trying to look alright. I raised my brow at that. "You don't even like that." I pointed out.

"I like it enough."

"You sure?" You nodded. "Alright then." I conceded even though all I wanted to do was take care of you, help make you feel better.

"Besides, I like talking with you. It makes me happy and forget things." You were smiling when you said that and normally I would feel thrilled by your response, but I could easily sense the hidden unhappiness in your voice. Opting not to take notice of it, I offered a cocky response. "Well, a cute singing barista can make anyone happy, even a world-class star like you!"

You chuckled once more and shook your head. "Oh God, I know this is the first time we met, but I can tell that you are one hell of a cocky guy. I think I just inflated your ego." I was glad I was able to uplift your mood.

"Me? Cocky? Whatever do you mean?" I replied so innocently, and you gave me such a dry look. "And my name's Percy if you're wondering." You then gave me an embarrassed look that killed any manliness left in me.

"Annabeth," you replied and even took your hand out to offer a handshake. I rolled my eyes at your unnecessary introduction. "No!" I said in a disbelieving voice. "You're kidding me? I thought you said your name was Minerva. You don't mean to tell me that you're Annabeth Chase? One of THE most popular singers in the world?! You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

You were cackling the whole time I was speaking and even threw your head backwards to laugh that amazing laugh. You then fixed your gaze towards before speaking. "Shut UP!" You were still chuckling, however, when you noticed that I still hadn't accepted your handshake, you pointed to your hands and said, "Shake my hand already!" Honestly, when you spoke to me like that, you sounded like a petulant little girl. God, I loved that. But I didn't swoon. I nearly did, though.

I gave a "fish eye" and said, "I don't know. You might be lying to me again." You gave me SUCH a glare and that was the first time, in the entire conversation, I gulped. You actually seemed satisfied that I got scared of you.

"Come on, already. My hand's getting tired." You whined. I then shook your hand and let me just say that I had a hard time letting it go. Your hand was so soft and warm that I felt a tingle shoot up in my spine. You looked at me kind of funny, and said in a low voice, "You can let go now." Sensing I didn't hear what you said, you whispered it again since I didn't realize that I was holding your hand for far too long. I hastily let go of your hand and I knew that my face has flushed red once more. I looked down on the table, knowing that you were smirking at me right then.

Sensing that I wouldn't lift my head until my embarrassment was gone, you changed the topic. "So, assuming that you and I are about the same age…"

"Why do you think we're the same age? You could be older than," I said as I looked up and interrupted, teasing you and hoping that my chagrin would disappear. "Or YOU could be older than me," you countered, narrowing your eyes at me.

"Naahh," I disagreed; you just rolled your eyes at me.

"19"

"19 what?" I came back with, seemingly completely ignorant of what you meant. "19 years old, you doofus. Are you 19?" You said with a slightly raised, mock-annoyed voice. I raised my eyebrow at 'doofus' but I replied, "Well, unfortunately for you, I'm only 17." I lied and rolled your eyes before glaring at me. You then reached over the table to slap my arm.

"Owww!" I overreacted and pouted, and rubbed my arm. "That hurts (no it didn't.)" I felt elated, though, that you felt that comfortable with our banter, and with the likes of me. I felt like I was on top of the world right then!

"No, it doesn't. I can feel your muscles; they're bulging out." You said without thinking. My face split into a wide grin. Your eyes widened when you realized what you had just said and thank God that it was your turn to blush this time. "Shut. Up." You said, and your eyes turned into slits when you saw me ready to point out YOUR read face. Hey! Turnabout is a fair play! But all I did was say, "Yes, ma'am." I mocked-saluted you and you full on glared at me.

"Fine. I'll just go if you're going to make fun of me all night." You threatened seriously. I panicked, knowing that I'd pushed my luck too far. I'd completely forgotten that not only were you someone famous, we weren't that well-acquainted with each other, not enough for me to do too much teasing. You stood up and readied yourself to leave the café. I berated myself for making you leave right then. My head hung low and I berated myself for making you walk out. I heard you grab your coat off of the back of your chair, and I really wanted to just bang my head on the table multiple times. I promised myself that this is what I'd do, but only after you leave.

"I'm sorry." I apologized in a whisper before you could put your coat on. I tried looking up to you and I saw you fighting a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear that quite right. What did you say?" Your voice held no more seriousness in it and I caught on that you were messing with me! But I still didn't dare push my luck. I mean, what if I was wrong to assume again? "I said, I'm sorry." I apologized again and a little louder this time. I looked down again. "I'm sorry if I teased you too much."

"You won't make fun of me anymore?" I shook my head like a child. You then sighed and I heard you put your jacket back onto the back of your chair, and you sat down. "Hey, you know you can look at me." I looked back up slowly and you were smiling softly at me with those amazing eyes of yours. The way they caught the soft lights…

"I hope you know I was just joking with you," you told me in a soft voice. I nodded mutely, still not so sure of what you were saying. "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have teased you too much. I feel like I just bullied a child."

"I'm not a child." I countered loudly. I blushed with my reaction, but I repeated my words: "I'm not a child." I said firmly. You gave me a smug grin when I finally got out of my morose mood. "Well, finally you stopped being depressed. I thought I was gonna have to entertain myself." You smirked evilly at me, and still you looked pretty. How annoying is that! You're the only woman I have ever met who can make "evil" look "pretty"!

"You know that's kinda unfair." I complained.

"What's unfair?" You asked innocently.

"I can't get mad at you." I pouted like a petulant child.

"You can't get mad at me?" You asked amusedly.

"Nope. You're using your charms against me." I narrowed my eyes at you.

"My charms, huh?" I nodded. "Well, that's too bad for you since I get what I want, meaning, I will use any method." I groaned when I heard that. "There, there little boy. Hush now and do as I tell you, and what you do for me is…"

I gave a half-hearted glare. "You're just so mean!"

"ME? MEAN? I'm REALLY quite nice if you must now," you informed me, "and just to prove it, I'll treat you to a coffee, so go make yourself one and bring it right back!" It was quite endearing how you just pushed me around. I sounded so whipped and this was just the first time I'd met you!

"But it's so tiring," I complained and laid my torso across the table. "Ohh, you're such a child! Just don't complain that I'm not being nice because you're the one who rejected my offer." You crossed your arms and I stuck my tongue out for this. And right then, you grabbed my tongue and my eyes widened like big globes! You really had a good grip and it actually hurt!

I managed to get loose, and then glared at you and complained, "What was that for?!" You just shrugged. "Back to our topic as before you so rudely made fun of me. How old are you, and don't you dare tease me this time!" You threatened when I began to look mischievous again. I raised my hands in complete surrender. "19 also." I replied truthfully this time, and you nodded like you were satisfied with my answer.

"So, do you go to the university here?" You questioned.

"Yeah, NYU." I answered proudly, mostly because it's a miracle I got in.

"That must be nice." You said wistfully. I "hmmd" in agreement, not knowing what else to say. You were about to say something, but we heard the bell by the door chime; a customer had just entered, making you stop with your mouth still hanging open. I looked behind you and saw a woman, all bundled up yet looking very "businesslike." I noticed that you had the same golden hair as this woman, except hers was pulled up in a tight bun. However, what I really noticed were her gray eyes. Even from so far away, I could make out the color of her eyes. They resembled yours but there were some very small differences. Your eyes were so much warmer while her eyes were as cold as the weather outside; in fact, it was so cold that it felt like she could've been an evil Elsa who summoned this blizzard.

You looked behind you, and your chair scraped the floor as you stood up abruptly. I couldn't see your face but I knew by your actions that you were startled by her arrival. And unless I was greatly mistaken, you were cowering in fear of….her? I would have tried to ask you about that, but I couldn't ignore this woman; she might've been a real customer.

So I walked forward, just a few inches in front of you before addressing the woman. "Hello, and welcome to Bacchus' Garden. How may I help you?" I asked politely but she just regarded me to size me up. After sizing me up, she completely ignored me and looked at you instead.

"Annabeth." She wasn't yelling but it already felt like it. Her voice sounded so high and commanding.

"Yes, mother?" My eyes widened and my head snapped towards you. I could see you were trying to put up a strong front with your mom, but you were quickly faltering against her cold gaze.

"What are you doing her? The filming hasn't ended yet." She talked to you as if you were a small child. "Come back with me. Stop all this sitting around here. Get yourself back over to the location before I drag you back." I could feel your hand tighten into a fist next to my hand and I really wanted to get between you and your mother; but I couldn't. It wasn't my right and that might've made it more difficult for you. She then left, but I knew she'd just be waiting for you outside. You sighed and slumped down on the chair, your fatigue coming back. And now I knew why you had been feeling that way before.

"Are you alright?" I asked dumbly. Of course you weren't, but what was I supposed to say? That your mom is such a dog? I couldn't do anything as well since we weren't that close enough yet for me to give you one of my award-winning hugs.

You rubbed your face before replying. "Yeah. 'M just tired. And I so just want to go home." You then stood up and put on your coat. "Thanks for the company, Percy. You made this all worthwhile," you then gave me a tired smile.

"Happy to be of service." I replied, with a smile just for you. You smiled again before walking towards the door. I dreaded you going through that door since I knew I wouldn't have this kind of chance again. Not wanting to see you leave, I hung my head low and stared down at the plain wooden floor.

I thought you had left but I heard you speak again, "Umm..," I lifted my head up and found you staring at me while your hand was on the door knob. "Could you not tell anybody you met me here?" You asked, and I felt hurt even though I shouldn't have. I forced a bright smile though, and I even cracked a joke for your sake.

"What? And here I am ready to text everybody I know to tell them about what just happened!"

"Oh..," and your face kind of fell a little bit. You could have hidden your disappointment at that; I only wanted to reassure you that I wouldn't, and I hoped that you knew that I was just easing you.

So I said, "I'm just kidding, you know." I told you and you gave me a grateful smile. However, your smile faltered when you noticed the hurt etched on my face that you shifted your feet uncomfortably.

"I'm not asking you this because I don't want anyone to know. It's just..," and it was plain for me to see that you were having a hard time finding the right words to say to me. "It's okay, Annabeth. I get it." I assured you, trying to save you from saying those words that would definitely hurt me.

"No it's not like what you're thinking." You sounded distressed and I tilted my head in confusion. You sighed before speaking, "Give me your phone." You ordered. "Quickly, please!" You pleaded when you noticed I didn't move. Not wanting to make you mad, I whipped out my phone from my pocket and gave it over to you.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I saw your fingers flying across the screen. "There!" You said triumphantly, after you finished. You then gave it to me and I immediately tried to find what you have done with my phone but you were being mean at that time since you had pressed the home button. You even clear all my apps that I could never get to close, what kind of magic was this!?

"What did you do?" I asked, as I tore my gaze from the phone.

"You'll know soon enough." You smiled mysteriously before bidding me goodbye. "See you later." You then opened the door and I was blasted by the chilly air before you got the chance to close it quickly and left me alone in the café. I stood frozen, not knowing what to make of what had just happened that night. It felt like a dream had just ended abruptly, and if you ever judged me for replaying what happened that night, then you're one mean person. But what kept replaying in my head were your last words to me.

;;

;;

For the past four days, I'd been too distracted because of what had just happened in the wee hours on Tuesday. I kept thinking and thinking, and as the days passed I thought it was just a dream. It got so bad that Mr. Brunner had to reprimand me for falling behind in my studies. Right in the middle of his class, he turned to me and said, "Mr. Jackson you are not in high school anymore. Try to be more attentive in our class." Our Latin teacher then turned back to the board to write something on said board.

"It's not like this is super important to my future," I muttered, while Jason just rolled his eyes at me. Jason noticed my lack of interest in anything when he handed me my homework. He kept bugging me about what happened, but of course I didn't tell him.

"What's wrong with you, Perce?" I shook my head, hoping he would just drop the subject. I think he thinks I'm still mad about his slip up about Calypso but I couldn't care about that. I mean it still hurts to think about her, but there were better things to think about…like you. Jason just sighed and looked back at Mr. Brunner. Not knowing what to do about me, he opted to listen to our teacher. Typical Jason.

And then there was swimming practice. After getting lectured by Coach Hedge for the second time this week, I returned home with a huge headache. When I got back, I was glad to find the room empty. I wasn't aiming to have another talk with Jason about my less than stellar academic performance. That kid cares too much about me. I mean, I already have a second mother that is taking care of me! And even my own real mother doesn't nag about my personal stuff as bad as Jason does.

I closed the door of our room, slumped forward on my bed, tired of the day's events. Since I was too engrossed in finding my way home and into dreamland, I hadn't been able to stop the fight between Leo and Frank that took place after practice. I don't know what Leo is thinking anymore. Frank is way bigger than him but did that stop him from being stupid? Nope. And now, Hazel had broken up with Frank because of their fight. She was the one who broke up Frank and Leo's fight. Thankfully, she'd been there to see it start. So at least someone knew what had actually happened.

Sometimes, I feel bad for Frank since he's such a big softie. Although, that 'big softie' knocked Leo out right after Hazel left the locker room. And then, of course Coach Hedge blamed me for not stopping them in the first place. I sighed and flipped over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Why did YOU have to fill me with such memories of yourself? I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it, hoping to get over this funk. Well I did say 'hoping' only because I kept replaying scenes from that night my mind, over and over again.

I was still wondering what you meant by your "see you later" statement, when my phone beeped signaling a text. I groaned, not wanting to stand up since I can't get my phone out from my pocket if I'm laying down on the bed. Thinking it would be mom, I stood up and pulled out my phone. When I checked, I was confused to see an unknown number. I opened it and only one word was written on it.

/* **Hi - Unknown** */, it said. I wracked my brains, trying to think who'd be texting me. Absolutely no one came to mind.

/* **Who is this? – Percy** */ I replied. I dropped my phone on my bed and laid down on it waiting for a reply. Not knowing what to do, I sat up and grabbed my homework from my bag and started on it. However, before I could even unzip it, my phone signaled another text. I grabbed my phone and saw the unknown number reply.

/* **Your inspiration** **– Unknown** */

"My what now?" I asked myself, not know what he or she is talking about. You must be really rolling your eyes right now because I could be so stupid at times.

/* **What? – Percy** */

/* **This is Percy, right? – Unknown** */

/* **Yeah, who is this? – Percy** */

I replied and threw my phone on the bed and I started my Latin homework, hopefully I could appease Mr. Brunner when would see I put a lot more effort in the assigned work. I heard my phone ding again but I ignored it and I focused on my work. However, that unknown person didn't want me to do my work because it just kept on making noises at me.

/* **This is Annabeth – Unknown** */

/* **Hello? – Unknown** */

/* **Are you there? – Unknown** */

/* **I'm sorry I texted. I thought you wanted to talk – Unknown** */

/* **Are you reading this? I feel stupid to be the only one texting – Unknown** */

"No shit!" My eyes widened and I yelled in disbelief. I dropped my phone and looked at it like it wasn't real. I replied immediately.

/* **I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner. I went to the bathroom – Percy** */

I hastily thought of the lie and hit send. I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you. I blanched when I was what I wrote.

/* **Uhh, that sounds disgusting. Please disregard that. – Percy** */

/* **So, hi. How did you know my number? – Percy** */

/* **Hello? Did I scare you? – Percy** */

/* **I really am sorry I didn't reply immediately but you've got to give me some slack, I didn't know it was you. – Percy** */

/* **Seriously, I am very excited right now you texted me. – Percy** */

A long pause….

/* **Please talk to me – Percy** */

Another long pause…

Wow, I sounded so desperate in my last text. I guess that's what will happen when I kept dreaming about you for the past couple of days, and then you suddenly, BAM! You appeared back into my life.

/* **First, TMI Percy. You don't tell girls stuff like that. Second, remember when I took your phone? I texted myself but I deleted the text message so I could surprise you. – Annabeth 3 3*** /

/* **Don't worry. You didn't scare me. You disgusted me but you didn't scare me. If you did, I wouldn't have talked to you back at the café. – Annabeth*/**

/* **Did you just beg to me to talk to you? Fine. I will talk to you. It's not like I'm not the one who took the initiative to text you. – Annabeth** */

I grinned uncontrollably as your texts flowed into my phone and I replied eagerly. I thought Christmas had come early by eight days!

/* **Yeah, sorry about that. Took you long enough to surprise me. – Percy** */

/* **I get lonely. Sue. College is hard. – Percy** */

/* **I had a busy schedule so I wasn't able to message you. – Annabeth** */

/* **You're such a cry baby. Do you want me to visit you in the café? – Annabeth** */

Do you know what happens when a crazed fan just received a message like that? He gets ecstatic to the point he will 'whoop' in glee! I 'WHOOOPED!' with a very huge grin that I was sure every one of my nei—

From Percy


	5. Present 2

**A/N So people are asking me about the timelines. The letters are from the past while Annabeth's POV is the present. Sorry for the confusion. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had this for a while but kept forgetting to post it.**

* * *

Four days later, I flung the door open and a loud bang could be heard when the door collided with the wall. My mother looked appalled by the sheer noise of my arrival but I did't care. She did many things to me that I didn't approve of her doing, but this was the last straw.

"Annabeth?" My mother sounded baffled and I saw that her book had dropped to the floor. "What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be making a public appearance with Luke?", my mother yelled when she got over her surprise. She didn't even care that my eyes were bloodshot from all the crying I'd been doing. It was all about my image. Well, to HADES with my "image"!

"Where are those letters?" I gritted my teeth, trying not to yell like my mother, even though I so wanted to do it. I even wanted to slap my mother for doing this to me. I didn't believe she even had any affection for me as her own child anymore. "What in the world are you talking about? Now, tell me why you aren't with Luke?!"

She was asking me forcefully now, and in the past I would have cowered under her intense gaze and answered her. But this time, she'd gone too far for me to care about any repercussions. I was no longer her docile "little girl". Not anymore, I wasn't!

"Percy's letters, godsdammit!", I finally screamed at her. I was feeling exhausted and exasperated about her control over my life. "Where are Percy's letters?!" My mother was stunned when I uttered those words. I could see her brain working overtime trying to understand just how I knew about his letters. She even looked like she was getting ready to give me an excuse, by the way her eyes were darting everywhere.

I would have thought I had her cornered, but she didn't yield to my accusations. She even irritated me by putting on a calm and innocent face. "I don't know what you are talking about, Annabeth," she claimed in a calm voice. "BULLSHIT!" I replied vehemently. My mother's eyes popped out at that! I don't think I've ever cussed out loud before this, and never had I ever spoken forcefully to her, ever. I've cussed at her and at others in my head before, but never out loud. And NEVER had I ever raised my voice to her. Not ever. But I was into overtime here, and I was making up for a lot of lost time, besides!

"Like HELL you don't know! I know ALL about it! Your precious Luke told me!" Her facade didn't waver but I did notice her lips had turned down at the corners a bit before returning to their original tight position. "What about them, then?" she asked me challengingly, when she knew she couldn't make up any more cheesy excuses.

"What do you mean 'what about it'?!" My anger was rising by the second and I really wanted to wipe that calm look of hers off her face in a way neither of us would ever forget. "Give me his letters, dammit!" "Give them to you? I can't do that," my mother said quietly, while she picked up her book from where it fell. She even made as if she was dusting off the book with her hand, telling me she didn't care about the subject of our conversation. It was as if this just didn't mean anything at all to her... I realized in that moment just how much contempt my mother had for me.

"And why not?", I asked as I gritted my teeth in anger. And then my "mother" almost caused my heart to stop; "I threw them all away, of course." The reply was so smoothly delivered and I was stunned by her admission of her actions. What kind of mother does this to her own daughter? Not being able to take it anymore, I ran out of her room. Tears were already spilling again down my cheeks. "Annabeth!", she called after me. But I couldn't have cared less. She could die right now and I wouldn't have cared at all. Harsh, but that's what I was feeling right then.

I ran back to my room and slammed the door shut. I slumped against the door as my feelings crashed in even more. Luke had told me what my mother had done. He had revealed it so very smugly to me, that it was he who'd first seen the letters, and told my mother that Percy was writing to me. There must be a video online already of me pouring my iced tea over him and then punching him right in the face, and right in the middle of our dinner at The Four Seasons restaurant! At least I really hoped there was! The scene that had ensued... all New York would hear about it! It had really been so worth it!

I curled into a ball and I cried loud and long. All my emotions finally came pouring out, after years of my mother's repression and total domination of my life. The one person who saw me as a person instead of just as a singer hated me now. And my heart was well and truly broken. I wanted to turn back the clock and go back to Percy's warm embraces all over again, just like in the beginning. I actually had a physical NEED to do exactly that.

I heard a knock on my door but I didn't bother to answer. Whoever it was kept at it, insistently knocking on my door. "Go away!", I yelled. "Miss, please!"; I heard a female voice call to me; it was most probably one of our housemaids. Not wanting to be rude with any one of them (like my mother was with all of them, of course), I opened the door but I only opened it a crack. "Yes?", I asked.

My voice was distorted and raw from all my crying, but I didn't care. They'd all seen me like this before, like when my mother wasn't there for my birthdays. Which had been pretty much all of them. "Are you alright, miss?" It was one of the housemaids, Joanne who was kind of close to me. "Yeah, Joanne, don't worry about it. I'm fine," I assured her and wiped my soaking wet face, sniffling and leaking all over the place!

"Do you need anything, Joanne?", I asked when she didn't leave. "I'm sorry but I heard you and the mistress fighting upstairs." She looked down, afraid I might get angry with her. "Oh. Sorry about that," I apologized. "We just had a little misunderstanding." She smiled sadly at me and said, "I'm sorry for hiding this from you miss. I was afraid the mistress would fire me for doing this, but I don't think I want to see you this sad even more than I want this job." She sounded so mysterious!

I tilted my head in wonder, not knowing what she meant until she stretched out her hand. She was holding four envelopes, envelopes all in a light shade of blue. I covered my mouth with my hands when I finally realized what they were.

"I'm sorry I didn't show these to you right away. I found them in the trashcan a year ago," and she sounded despondent. "A year ago?" I asked disbelievingly. She nodded mutely. "I'm really sorry miss." I nervously took them from her. I was so afraid these letters would disappear when I reached over for them, that I grabbed them as hard as my shaky hands would allow.

Warmth instantly filled me and I revelled in the fact that you once held these letters in your blessed hands. I hugged the housemaid in delight and said, "It's alright! Thank you! Thank you!" Tears of joy were spilling down my face, and Joanne smiled at me before bowing and leaving me to read my letters.


End file.
